thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Retribution Series
The Retribution Series was a series created by FrostyFire. The series is planned to be the first of three series before FrostyFire officially leaves the wiki. 'Introduction' People always assumed that the Hunger Games may be for the better good, that it was the only thing that united the districts of Panem, but they were wrong. After the Second Rebellion, Katniss and Peeta Mellark gave birth to two intelligent children, two children that will betray their parents when the time came. They were kidnapped, tortured, and their entire minds and souls were twisted to believe their parents were murderers. While their parents search endlessly for their children, the children were trained to murder. By the time the girl turned eighteen, they were released into District Twelve where they went on a rampage. The citizens all called for Katniss and Peeta Mellark to come and help them, but when Katniss held up her bow right to her childrens' faces, it was the hardest thing she ever done. After a moment's hesitation, Katniss released the arrow right towards her children's hearts, but they were swift and knocked the arrow right away from their hearts. With katanas, they attacked their parents, brutally cutting them, but Katniss and Peeta eventually got away. Their children fought their way to the top, killing everyone and everything that got in their way. Katniss and Peeta were called to join the A.H.G.A., otherwise known as the Anti-Hunger Games Association, where they were instructed to kill their own children. Annie Cresta's son was also kidnapped, and she was called to join the A.H.G.A. along with Johanna Mason, Beetee Latier, and Enobaria Golding, but none of the victors were every able to kill the three children. The children took out District Eleven, Ten, Nine, and even Eight. The few survivors were brought to a secret district, District Fourteen, where all the mutts were created. After too many fatal mutt attacks occurred, District Zero was created in a concealed region on the North American continent. The three children burned District Seven to the ground, drove District Six right out of town, and went right on into District Five. But none of the districts powers were anything but an obstacle for the three children. After conquering Districts Four, Three, Two, and One, they went right on into the Capitol. Now, the Capitol was the real challenge the children were trained to face. However, many Capitol citizens who wanted the rebirth of the Hunger Games started to join the three children and they murdered the citizens who went against the Hunger Games. The A.H.G.A. was located right in the heart of the Capitol, but the children shot down their own parents and past victors in order to bring the Hunger Games alive. When their job was finished, they committed suicide, as they were instructed. These events led to the rebirth of the Hunger Games, into a Reconstruction Era, until now, over a hundred years later, where the Hunger Games are nothing but revenge on everyone. Districts Zero and Fourteen were founded and forced to participate in the Hunger Games, and District Thirteen was rebuilt during the Reconstruction Era and, as well, has to participate. Even the Capitol has to participate for not being loyal to the Hunger Games during the Third Rebellion. And this is where the story begins. 'Tributes' 'The 190th Hunger Games' 'The 191st Hunger Games' ''The spots for the 191st Hunger Games will be open starting June 13th, 2016. '' Category:Hunger Games Category:Fan Fiction Category:FrostyFire